The Cullen family put on a show
by Arielala
Summary: The Cullens put on a costume show wear they dress up and perform to show their true personality. Bella gets a VERY big surprise when she finds out more about their true identities.
1. Prologue

**A/N**** Hey everyone thanks for opening this! I would just like to say that this is one of my first fanfics and any comments would be good! Every little bit helps!**

**Thankies.**

I could feel the warm rays of sunlight dancing across my face when I woke up. My thoughts immediately turned to Edward asking a range of questions to myself my brain already going a mile a minute and I haven't even opened my eyes yet.

I slowly opened my eyes letting them adjust to the light streaming through my window. i looked over and there was Edward in all his perfection looking at me as if I was the meaning to life itself.

This instantly filled me with joy; it was a great start to the day having an angel looking at you that way. He crossed the room in one swift movement, gently sweeping the hair in my face behind my ear and kissing me on the forehead. My heart fluttered for a moment, and he gave me that crooked smile that only made me fall deeper in love with him.

"Good morning Bella love, did you have a good night sleep?" he asked, honestly interested to hear my answer. I looked at him memorizing every perfect detail of his face before reply "Yes, it was the best night's sleep I've had in a while."

He seamed sincerely happy to hear that. "That's good, because we have a big day today." I looked at him with a confused look; I didn't think I had anything on today? "Really, what's happening today?" he seemed like he was going to burst, "today is the annual Cullen dress up as your one true self day, Its been a tradition in our family for 6 decades." Wow the Cullens sure are full of surprises I'll give them that. "Sounds…interesting"

Edward let out a beautiful laugh, when he heard me say that. "Yes it is quite a interesting event, now if you don't mind I have to organize something for my costume, ill pick you up in half an hour, then take you to my place." I looked up into his topaz eyes "okay" was all I could manage to blurt out. God. Sometimes he must think I don't have a brain in my head, the way I act around him. He didn't seem to notice though, he flashed me a brilliant smile, and soon I was left in my room by myself.

I dragged myself out of bed, and headed for the shower. The warm water calmed me down for the day I had in front of me. I washed my hair, and exfoliated. When I got out of the shower I felt fresh and revitalized. i wrapped the towel around my body and ran across the cold hallway to my bedroom. Luckily Charlie was out with Billy fishing, he left early this morning. If he was here I'm pretty sure my time with Edward would be limited to a hour tops.

I got dressed in my favourite sweat pants that Emmett gave me and a figure hugging flannelette top. I knew that as soon as I went to Edwards's house I would be attacked by Alice trying to put a dress and Gucci heels on me. That was just something I had to live with if I wanted to have a great boyfriend and best friend.

I quickly pulled the brush through my hair and put it up in a messy ponytail. Maybe Alice will attack me with a hairbrush this time? I let out a laugh at the thought. "What's so funny?" the seductive voice asked me. Edward was back. "Oh. Nothing just an inside joke, that's all." he laughed at that, I often wonder what goes on in your head, but I guess I'm not going to find out today." He said with mock hurt. I played along "I guess not," I replied.

"Are you ready to go love," he looked at me and let out a breath of air, "you look beautiful." I looked down at my shabby clothes a little confused, but all the while blushing madly. "Thanks, yeah I'm ready to go." With that he lifted me off my feet and jumped through the window sill with me on his back. As we jumped I'm pretty sure my stomach got left in my bedroom. I slid into the front seat of his Volvo; he already had the key in the ignition and was ready to go. I looked at him nervous about what was going to happen today but he reassured me with another stunning smile.


	2. chapter two

We arrived at the Cullen's house within minutes of leaving. I let out a breath of air, these nerves were killing me. As soon as I stepped out of the car, my prophecy came true, Alice was on me like a fly a piece of …well you know. She came at me from different directions, a tiny blur, combing some hair here, ripping some of my shirt there.

Once she was finished she gave me the once over, "Bella, how many times do I have to tell you that you have to ring me before dressing!" she said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Sorry Alice, this morning was a bit of a rush." I spoke innocently. "That's okay Bella, I forgive you, just make a little more effort next time" she joked playfully.

She led my up the steps, "Edwards gone to get ready for today's show, so has everyone else, so it's just you and me!" she started bouncing around in excited. "Wait. Show?" I asked a look of confusion spreading across my face. "Yes, didn't Edward tell you? Every year we dress up in different costumes that are supposed to show our true selves, and we perform in front of a judge."

"Let me guess, I'm the judge this year." I said blankly. "You guessed it!" shouted Alice. "If everyone else is getting there costume ready, why aren't you?" A look of horror crossed Alice's face "Bella! I am shocked that you know me so little! I have had my costume ready since the end of last years show!" I tried to hide my amusement "I should have guessed you would have it all ready." She smiled, and let out her bell like laughter. Now come on I have to get you ready before the show.

I was scared. Alice led me up to her walking wardrobe which was bigger than her bedroom. She told me to sit in this black leather chair. I did as she told me, better to have a happy Alice that an angry Alice. After being poked, prodded and tortured some more, Alice beamed at me "ta-da!" she handed me the mirror and I gasped. I looked beautiful, she had layered my hair and put some light coloured streaks in it, I had some light eye-makeup which made my brown eyes really "pop" I think is the word Alice used. And last but not least a pretty blue dress, Edward loved me in blue.

"Thank you Alice I look great!" Alice's smile widened "I know, right! Edward is absolutely going to faint when he sees you!" I smiled shyly and blushed.

Alice showed me were I would be sitting for the show and quickly went to get ready. She had told me while she was getting me ready that this was a really big thing for them, it was competition and whoever won got to dare everyone who performed to do one crazy thing. Boy was I glad that I was the judge.

A stage had been set up for the show in their lounge room; I was to sit in the couch opposite it. I sank into the comfy white sofa and took out my note book which I would keep my thoughts on the performance in and the scores. This was so exciting!

I read the list of the performance numbers. Edward was 5th. I wonder what he would think when he sees me. He would have to wait until his performance, they weren't allowed to watch each others, but it was recorded so we could watch them all at the end.

The lights turned off and I was left sitting on the couch in the dark, my heart rate quickened for what I was about to see. A voice boomed out, it was Emmett's "prepare to be amazed, by the unique and wonderful EMMETT!"

I sucked in a breath for what had emerged from behind the curtains. I was left speechless.

**Disclaimer: nope don't own twilight. **

**REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW! If you read this just click on the little button and leave a quick comment. What do you think will happen? Who do you think Emmett will be dressed as? PLEASE LEAVE REVEIWS, LONGGG ones would be appreciated, short ones are still GREAT. xxo 3 **

**Disclaimer: nope don't own twilight. **


	3. chapter three

The lights turned off and I was left sitting on the couch in the dark, my heart rate quickened for what I was about to see. A voice boomed out, it was Emmett's "prepare to be amazed, by the unique and wonderful EMMETT!"

I sucked in a breath for what had emerged from behind the curtains. I was left speechless.

There stood Emmett in all his muscled manly glory wearing a tight fitting …thing? I think it was a dress, it was so hideous I was surprised that Alice hadn't found it and had it burned. It looked like he had stolen it from some poor grandmother's night gown drawer. I was so shocked I choked on my own spit. *cough …splutter* ".um. Emmett why…why did you dress up as a…" Confused to as what he really was.

"Emmett, I have never heard of him, my name is Princess Buttercup." He said with a heavy English accent.

I stared at him for a long moment in disbelief. "Okay. Princess Buttercup, why did you choose to dress like this?" Emmett let out a sweet soprano laughter that sounded strange coming from his enormous body. "Well Bella, you see a lot of the time because I am so big and muscular, people never really see the feminine side of me, but her it is, in all its frilly girly joy." He said using that same annoying voice.

"Yeah… okay that's …cool, so do you have something that you would like to perform to me?" I asked him playing along with the charade.

"Yes, indeed I would Bella my lovely little rose petal; I would like to sing you a song if you please."

I looked at him weirdly, how could Emmett. Strong manly man Emmett possibly put himself through this I wondered to myself. "Yes, of course, do continue Princess…Buttercup?"

'Princess Buttercup' gave me an evil grin now that was the Emmett I knew. "Lights" 'she' shouted. A dim spotlight flickered onto the stage above Emmett, and that's when the suffering really began.

With that he stripped off his fairy outfit and it fell down to the floor in shreds.

Underneath was what scared me the most as he was wearing an extremely tight leopard skin boob tube and even tighter denim shorts, if they could be called that even, They looked more like super stretched underwear. He took off his princess crown to reveal long blonde hair; and low and behold it looked like he gone all out and got his legs waxed as well. EW.

Then it began the thing that I feared most about this performance. The sounds that came from Emmett's mouth were inhumane; I really did think my eardrums were going to burst.

First I was afraid

I was petrified

Kept thinking I could never live

Without you by my side

But I spent so many nights

thinking how you did me wrong

I grew strong

I learned how to carry on

and so you're back

from outer space

I just walked in to find you here

with that sad look upon your face

I should have changed my stupid lock

I should have made you leave your key

If I had known for just one second

you'd be back to bother me

Go on now go walk out the door

just turn around now

'cause you're not welcome anymore

weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye

you think I'd crumble

you think I'd lay down and die

Oh no, not I

I will survive

as long as i know how to love

I know I will stay alive

I've got all my life to live

I've got all my love to give

and I'll survive

I will survive

Yep. I was going to be scarred for life, of that I was positive. Emmett finished his horrendous singing by sitting on a chair with his head bowed, obviously going for a very dramatic look, which didn't work at all.

"Okay. Thank you Princess Buttercup that was a lovely performance extra marks for the acting during singing…"I wrote a reasonable number on my notepad…7. I decided to write some comments next to it.

'Very commendable effort, the acting and costume were a bit over the top and scared the judge out of their brain.' There. That sounds pretty fair.

"So, what ya think Bella?" Emmett gave me a sheepish grin.

"Very nice work Emmett I didn't think you could get into character so well." He beamed at me "thanks, wait until you see the others; I have a pretty good idea what they're doing."

"Really, even better than yours?" Great. Well I guess I should have known the Cullens would get really into this.

I looked at my sheet of paper, Esme. Well at least I know Esme's is not going to do anything weird. I hope *gulp*

The lights once again dimmed and a horrible sound came from behind the curtains, like nails scrapping across a black board. "What the…!" I silenced that thought, was that Esme standing on stage? No, it couldn't be, could it?

**REVEIWS REVIEWS REVEIWS sorry for the cliffy!**

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK**

**Toni123402 for the leopard skin idea**

**Please review new written need some help!**

**What do you think Esme will be wearing, could this be more shocking than Emmett's? Please send me your ideas and how you would like the story to go because if it fits in with the plot I will most likely put it in and advertise your story on here!**

**Thankies xxo 3**


	4. chapter four

Don't slouch! 

I looked at my sheet of paper, Esme. Well at least I know Esme's is not going to do anything weird. I hope *gulp*

The lights once again dimmed and a horrible sound came from behind the curtains, like nails scrapping across a black board. "What the…!" I silenced that thought, was that Esme standing on stage? No, it couldn't be, could it?

How could that …to put it nicely old looking woman, be Esme? Its just wasn't logical, in the slightest, unless she has gone under surgery to look older, is that even possible?

Okay this was just freaky I thought, my mouth gaping open. "Close your mouth young women or you will have animals living in there soon." I shut mouth my abruptly. How did she get that…voice? She sounded like she should be in a nursing home. Now I started to panic, what was she going to do to me? She stood there in her…splendor? She was wearing a tight fitting suit, some high black heels, obviously approved of by Alice and to top it off her gray yes gray hair was in a tight bun.

I couldn't help it, my mouth dropped open again. "Oh, now come on child will I have to go over and close that damn thing for you!" she yelled unpleasantly.

"No, Esme?" I replied with a whimper. She gave me a disapproving glare from behind her steel rimmed glasses. "You will address me as Mrs. Bellinshire, only when I speak to you."

"Yes Mrs. Bellinshire." I spoke up in a robotic voice, what the hell has happened to Esme?

"Now that we can get down to business and you have finished your shenanigans, I believe I have a poem that I would like to share with you."

This was not happening. This was not happening, I repeated in my head. She stared at me shooting daggers at me with her eyes. If there is a God, now would be a good time to prove yourself I prayed.

"Urr" I replied stupidly.

"Come on girl spit it out some of us have a life to live you know!" she shouted angrily, some spit flying at me at lightening speed. Smack right on my left cheek, this is vampire spit. CRAP its venom; have to get it off before it starts burning!

Trying to keep my cool, I spoke calmly to this hideous beast, who apparently used to be Esme.

"Um if you will excuse me Mrs. Bellinshire for just a couple of moments I have to use the Bathroom." She grunted in disapproval, all the while my left cheek started burning. "If you must, but for the love of Neptune hurry up!"

_-3 minutes later-_

Phew. That was a close one, oh right she's still waiting whoops.

"Oh, Um, Very sorry Mrs. Bellinshire, please continue with your poem" she gave me the once over and huffed to herself. "It's about time!" I cringed with her harsh words. Boy was I glad that this was only an act.

She cleared her wrinkled throat and began.

"I'm sorry but I can not begin while you are slouched like that! Sit up I do not want to be performing in front of a Neanderthal!"

I gasped. Did she just say that to me, no she couldn't have? I quickly stuck out my chest like there was no tomorrow. Complain about that you old hag I thought. Wait no this was Esme, Pretending to be an old hag, must keep that I mind so I don't attack her afterwards, although I would most likely be the one that gets hurt!

"Okay Mrs. Bellinshire you may begin now."

"Humph, it's taken you long enough," she said arrogantly.

She took in a raspy breath and begun-

_BEFORE I sigh my last gasp, let me breathe, _

_Great Love, some legacies ; I here bequeath _

_Mine eyes to Argus, if mine eyes can see ; _

_If they be blind, then, Love, I give them thee ;_

_My tongue to Fame ; to ambassadors mine ears ;_

_To women, or the sea, my tears ;_

_Thou, Love, hast taught me heretofore_

_By making me serve her who had twenty more,_

_That I should give to none, but such as had too much before. _

_My constancy I to the planets give ;_

_My truth to them who at the court do live ;_

_My ingenuity and openness,_

_To Jesuits ; to buffoons my pensiveness ;_

_My silence to any, who abroad hath been ;_

_My money to a Capuchin :_

_Thou, Love, taught'st me, by appointing me_

_To love there, where no love received can be,_

_Only to give to such as have an incapacity._

_My faith I give to Roman Catholics ;_

_All my good works unto the Schismatic's_

_Of Amsterdam; my best civility_

_And courtship to an University;_

_My modesty I give to soldiers bare …_

It went on like this for another 4 minutes, The boredom, it was killing me! How much longer must it go on. By this point I had dozed off into a dreamless sleep.

In my unconscious mind I could hear an annoying tap sound it got louder until I work, snorting noisily.

"Oh , sorry did my poem bore you, you should have enough pride to stay awake for someone's performance!" she shouted at me. My mind already alert from my sleep.

"Oh, Mrs. Bellinshire I am so sorry sees…um well"

"Just because your mind may be intellectually challenged doesn't mean you should be ignorant of other people's brilliance." Jeez, someone's had a visit from the 'I'm to good for you' fairy I thought to myself.

"Well I guess that's the end of the performance." She said unexpectedly.

"Yes I guess it was quite a touching poem, truly." She started walking towards me with an evil glare on her face and bent right down and looked me straight in the eyes and started to lean towards me and she whispered "im quite sorry Bella, I went a bit to far towards the end, its just that im quite keen to beat Edward see he wins every year so I wanted to put a stop to it, no hard feelings?"

A smile spread across my face comforted by her words " Yeah, that's fine Esme I understand, but would you mind telling me why your true self was so …strict?"

"oh…well you see when I was a child my parents were so strict I could hardly breathe without getting a beating, so I also grew up being strict but soon I realized the negative affect on people it had, so I decided to change and be nice to everyone and look how well it has worked out," she beamed. She added "I also chose to do it as my performance because well you need to let it out sometimes; you know what I mean don't you?"

"I hear you girlfriend" trying to act relaxed, I am so glad she is nice now, otherwise I'm pretty sure life would be a living hell.

"Well I better let you go I don't want to keep you from writing down those scores!" she winked at me.

I laughed cautiously "ha-ha-ha, yeah okay cya Esme." She quickly waved and left in a blur.

Hmmm what score to give Esme? Well her acting definitely was brilliant to say the least and the poem well…I think I might reduct a point for that! So the overall score would be a 7 I finally decided.

I checked the list to so who was next, huh Alice. Well by this point I think I was ready for anything.

Some calm tranquil music turned on, immediately making my mind go up a drive, what could Alice possibly be doing that she needed this kind of music for.

There standing on the stage was my bewildering answer.

**A/N Reviews! **

**What do you think Alice will be dressed as?**

**What do you think her performance will be?**

**Any ideas on how you would like the story to go? ****Plz send them to me.**

**Xxo 3**


	5. Chapter five

I bring peace, love and tranquility?

I checked the list to so who was next, huh Alice. Well by this point I think I was ready for anything.

Some calm tranquil music turned on, immediately making my mind go up a drive, what could Alice possibly be doing that she needed this kind of music for.

There standing on the stage was my bewildering answer.

I let my eyes gaze over the figure on the stage, immediately stumbling to the conclusion that it wasn't Alice. It looked like some deranged gypsy had tried to crash our 'be your true self day' I was just about to yell out to Edward to come and get rid of it when I realized that this gypsy had to be Alice.

With the small petite figure and cheeky grin on its face, but my one dilemma was what she was wearing. Alice would never be caught DEAD in an outfit that hideous.

Oh, I remembered Edward telling me something about how most of the competition was between Alice and him. I guess Alice just really wanted to win this year; well she had made a great effort.

She was wearing a ragged top that looked like it had seen better days about 200 years ago, and a skirt that had every colour of the rainbow. I think the skirt was the only appealing item out of her whole outfit. Her shoes well lets just say she liked to feel the grass and dirt between her toes, it looked like Alice had purposefully covered herself in dirt.

She had also got her hair done for the occasion, it was long and lustrous and dead black.

"Hello my child, do you find comfort in staring at me?" she asked me dreamily.

Seriously vampires were the best actors ever, why wert they staring in shows like days of our lives, Oh wait I forgot they have a life.

I replied hastily "no, no at all I was just ermm … admiring your beautiful skirt."

"Oh, you like it! I bought if from an old magician many, many years ago, it is said that the person who wears it will gain its powerful magic." She stared into my eyes. I stared back hypnotized by her gaze.

I quickly shook my head, what had gotten into me. "Hmm yes okay, that sounds like a really interesting story," I said trying to avoid the subject.

We sat there in silence for a while Alice obviously trying to build suspense and me to awkward to speak.

Gradually the music she had playing in the background picked up speed and became louder. I looked around quickly trying to grasp what was going on.

Alice stepped to the middle of the stage "it is time," she spoke solemnly.

"What! What is it time for tell me Alice!"

Her eyes became glazed over "this 'Alice' is no longer here Bella; the one whom you wish to question is me, midnight river dance."

"WHAAHH," that was the most intellectual phrase that could come out of my mouth.

She smiled "wait and see, daughter of the moon." Okay now she's totally lost me.

Then she began. She slowly moved upwards gracefully from her crouch, spreading her arms out as if they were branches, needing to be nurtured by the sun.

Her arms kept on weaving in and out of each other and an alarming speed, making beautiful patterns in the air. Suddenly a look of pain crossed 'Midnight River Dance's' face, her hands slowed so I could see their movement more clearly, they curled around each other searching for a way back towards the sunlight but they kept shriveling to the ground. Alice curled up in a ball, and laid on the floor.

After anticipating her next move she slowly s made her way off the ground searching for that sunlight, that one ray of hope. She moved her hands making it look like the tree had grew stronger, no longer entirely dependant on other sources of light and water. The she gracefully intertwined her hands to create what looked like a flower.

It hit me like a ton of bricks she was performing an interpretive dance on the circle of life. The shape of her body and hands were so delicate and every move she made was just as important to the performance as the one before. A tiny tear swelled in my eye and burst out onto my cheek sliding down my face. I never knew you could cry watching someone dance but there was the proof right there.

The music slowly started to die, and I turned my gaze to Alice wiping my eyes "that was beautiful," I gave her a heart warming smile.

"You do not know what it means to me to hear you say that." She replied in her far away voice, grinning back at me.

In a second Alice was standing next to me "you really liked it that much Bella! No jokes?" I laughed to myself that was the Alice I loved.

"Yes I really did love it, the best dancing I have seen in my whole life!" she gave a quick squeal of delight and with that she was gone.

I decided to give her a 9, the performance had really changed my outlook on nature, and how it grows and withers with the seasons.

Next up was …Jasper. I knew jasper and one word that came to mind when I thought of him was drama.

**A/N**** Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews; they really helped me out with this chapter. It really would be really great if you could just leave a quick positive little review! **

**Thankies! xxo 3**


	6. Chapter six

Next up was …Jasper. I knew Jasper and one word that came to mind when I thought of him was drama.

He sure was taking his time getting onto the stage and performing his act. I was about to get up and quickly go to the toilet, when a very emo looking jasper walked in with slumped shoulders and black hair hanging in his face.

"Sorry I'm late" he grunted, pushing only a tiny bit of hair out of his face. He was wearing black skinny jeans, with red converses, a get away plan t-shirt and all up his arms were tiny cuts.

I gasped "what…what happened to your… arms" I stuttered.

He stared at me with black eyes, "I cut myself because it expresses my pain." He said lifelessly.

"Why on earth would you want to do that to yourself, you have so many good things in your life," I replied frantically.

"Name one," he said vacantly.

I thought to myself for a moment, I can't believe this is his true self, how depressing. Oh yeah he's waiting for me to come up with some good things in his life.

"Well, there's Alice," I said trying to sounds bubbly and positive.

He seemed to think about this for a while and then he replied bluntly "Alice has been a real pain in the ass recently"

I thought I heard a growl somewhere? Huh that's weird but I ignored it.

Unexpectedly Jasper ran up to me and leaned down to my ear "I swear I didn't mean it, it was just for the performance. DAMIT now Alice is angry at me." He sulked.

It was like it didn't happen at all, because when I realized what had been said to me, he was back on the stage looking at me expressionless.

"Well there must be something that is good in your life?" I asked unsure of the answer.

"I guess there is my music and poetry." He said awkwardly.

I gave him a big grin, "that's great! I never knew you liked to write poetry?"

He gave a tiny smirk, "I like to post it onto Fanfiction, so people can review it and crap."

"That sounds awesome, I replied with enthusiasm "I will definitely have to check some of it out."

He seemed a little bit happier, although you could hardly tell.

"Will you be performing for me now?" I asked curious as to how he would demonstrate his true self.

"Yeah I guess so; I was going to read out one of my poems."

I'm not sure why but for some reason I was trying to cheer Jasper up, although I knew it wouldn't work, I breathed in a little gasp of air in horror, he was trying to control my emotions to make his performance better! Well I was outraged!

But his performance is pretty good; I never knew he was so depressed, a wave of pity washed over me.

"JASPER! Stop trying to control my emotions right now" I practically screeched.

"Okay, okay jeez, lighten up Bells," he spoke like his normal self.

I was fuming. "Just get to your performance you are lucky I don't disqualify you"

I swear I heard a chorus of laughter somewhere, but quickly dismissed it.

"Okay, so I guess I will start now he said," getting back into character.

I replied coldly "I guess you will."

Seriously, I think Jasper needs to see a psychologist.

"Wow, that was really emotional Jasper, are you sure you are okay, you seem a tad depressed."

He looked at me with boredom written all over his face, "I am pretty sure I can cope, thanks."

I gave him a concerned look, the next thing I new he was sitting beside me on the couch looking at the ground.

"Jasper, would you mind telling me why you chose to me emo as your true self?" I said in a very psychologist kind of voice.

He grimaced "I guess it is just because I have so many emotions going through me all the time, and I feel them as if it was me, the reason I am attracted to Alice is because she is so happy and carefree most of the time. We make a good match." He smiled at me genuinely.

"That sounds fair enough, thanks for the performance!" I said lively.

"Thanks Bella you don't know how hard it was to be so open about myself with someone other than Alice, it really took a load off my shoulders," he smiled at me.

"Glad to be of help" I responded, happy that I had helped him in someway.

"Anyway I better go and talk to Alice and make it up to her" he winked at me slyly.

I couldn't help but laugh "okay go and 'make it up to her'"

He quickly left and I picked up the sheet and read the next name while drinking some coke. I spluttered Edward was next, I wonder what he will do? I God I hope it isn't something really weird or horrible.

What is that sound? *gallop, gallop, gallop*

Oh my, was that what I think it is?

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW****! Sorry I took so long writing this one stuff and school and yeahh you know LOL**

**I would like to say thanks to everyone for keeping up with the story and reading it!**

**Don't forget to R&R!!**

**Thankies! xxo **


	7. Chapter seven

_-Then he Came Riding-_

The sound was getting closer and closer. I could feel my heart rate quicken. I quickly ran to the open glass doors and there riding through a meadow of flowers and beautiful lush grass was Edward Perched up on top of a stunning pure white stallion. I took in his appearance while his horse took what seemed like forever to cross the field.

His bronze hair fell loosely over his face, he was wearing tight maroon coloured pants and a white blouse that was all the way undone showing his sculptured muscles on his chest. Oh God get control of yourself Bella and close your mouth. I managed to close my mouth but couldn't help smile goofily at him. He gave me the most dazzling crooked smile I had ever seen. I think I just lost consciousness for a second.

That damn horse took forever to cross that long field, leaving me to stand here gazing at him stupidly.

The horse galloped the last few meters and I was greeted by Edward jumping off the horse and bowing to me, "I am graced by your awe striking presence sweet lady" he rose from his bow gently grabbing my hand and sweeping his lips across it.

My heart fluttered and Edward gave me a breath taking smile again.

It took me a while to realize he was waiting for me to say something I stuttered "ermm Edward…you…you look…um nice," what was I thinking, nice!

He took another deep bow it pleases me greatly to hear that come out of such stunning lips," he growled seductively.

Oh my, I will not be biased, I will not be biased I chanted to myself over and over again.

I finally managed to look him in the eyes without doing something stupid.

He gazed back for what seemed like an eternity before saying "I would like to escort thy to a surprise, sweet lady"

I quickly caught on to what he was saying "of course sir Edward I would be delighted to join you" I grinned shyly.

In one swift movement he had plucked me off the ground, and I was sitting behind him on the white stallion.

The ride took longer than I expected seeing as I was used to clinging onto a vampires back, but it was enjoyable just being so close to Edward.

The slow and steady rhythm of the horses hooves beating the ground made me feel drowsy, so I rested my head on Edwards back comforted by his sweet smell.

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep, when I heard Edward whispering my name "Bella love, were here." I slowly woke, what time was it?

Edwards face was so close to mine I just wanted to grab it in my small hands and make him all mine.

I think I was still half asleep but when I caught a glimpse of were we were my mouth fell into a small o in shock.

How the hell did I manage to get to Niagara Falls on a horse?!

I voiced my question to Edward and he let out a melodious laugh. "When I found out you were sleeping, I thought I would make the trip quicker so I carried you and the horse and just kept on running all through the night. Mind you my sweet lady it wasn't easy carrying an obstinate stallion."

I laughed out loud at his joke. He quickly tied the horse to a nearby post and let it feed on a healthy looking patch of grass.

"If you may my sweet lady, will you please follow me so I can perform to you my song?"

I gushed "oh yes of course."

He took my hand ever so gently and led me to a beautiful clearing near the falls; I could hear a far away sound of millions of litres of water pounding over rocks.

The clearing had I tiny stream running through it, which was surrounded by wild flowers of all different colours. Edward led me to a patch of tiny blue flowers and insisted that I sit amongst them.

I carefully lowered myself down trying to do as little damage to them as possible, my efforts were futile.

Edward stood in front of me and soon he began to sing, his voice was the most amazing sound I had ever heard. All I could to was to sit and watch memorized by his sheer magnificence.

---

_Something in your eyes _

_Makes me want to lose myself _

_Makes me want to lose myself _

_In your arms _

_There's something in your voice _

_Makes my head spin_

_Hope this feeling lasts _

_The rest of my life _

_If you knew how lonely my life has been _

_And how long I've felt so low _

_If you knew how I wanted someone to come along _

_And change my life the way you've done _

_Feels like home to me _

_Feels like home to me _

_Feels like I'm all the way back where _

_I come from _

_Feels like home to me _

_Feels like home to me _

_Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong _

_A window breaks down a long dark street _

_And a siren wails in the night _

_But I'm alright 'cause I have you here with me _

_And I can almost see through the dark there's light _

_If you knew how much this moment means to me _

_And how long I've waited for your touch _

_If you knew how happy you are making me _

_I've never thought I'd love anyone so much _

_Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong _

I caught my breathe, that was exactly how I felt about him. He gazed at me lovingly and quickly glazed at his watch. Since when does Edward wear I watch? I thought to myself.

"Oh Crap! I mean thy crap! I promised Rose I would have you back before 11:00, she's going to kill me!"

Way to kill the mood Edward, way to kill the mood.

He quickly picked me up and he started running at full speed. He bolted past the horse and I yelled "what about the horse?"

He said back calmly "I'll pick it up once I have dropped you off"

-----

The trip home wasn't as good as the way over. It mostly consisted of Edward saying sorry to me over and over. I forgave him for the gazillionth time, when we arrived inside the Cullen living room.

I stared up into Edward's brilliant golden coloured eyes, "thank you Edward that song was amazing."

He took in a deep unnecessary breath "it is only a fraction of how I feel for you Bella, I hope you know that."

I looked deep into his eyes "I do"

That moment felt so right I was slightly annoyed when I realized I still had two other performances to watch.

Edward gently put me down and kissed me swiftly on the check before leaving. I sighed to myself. How was I supposed to judge Edwards's performance fairly when he had gone to so much trouble for me. I decided to give him a 7 and a half. It wouldn't be fair on the others I huffed to myself.

I heard I gruff cough come from the stage, I quickly looked up to see a man?

**One word ****review****! Please I love getting reviews from all the fabulous ppl of fan fiction so just click on that ****little button**** and leave a ****comment******

**What do you think Rose will be dressed up as?**

**Also starting to think about ideas for Carlisle so…**

**What do you think Carlisle will be up as?**

**Every little bit helps!**

**Thankies xxo**


	8. Chapter eight

Man or not a man 

I heard I gruff cough come from the stage, I quickly looked up to see a man?

NO FRIGGEN WAY! Was I dreaming? I had to be this wasn't possible, for there sitting cross legged on the stage is what appeared to be Rosalie, who was wearing dirty grease smeared clothes and apparently had grown a penis over night, hypothetically speaking.

What had happened to her long beautiful hair? All I could see was a short roughly cut bob.

"Rose…?" I gasped in horror.

She stared at me curiously for a second and replied "Yep, that's ma name don't wear it out!" she joked.

I failed to see the funny side of her looking like a guy.

I stared at her and an awkward silence built up. Well here goes? "You look lovely today Rose." I said faking enthusiasm.

She gave me a goofy smile that I have never ever seen Rosalie permit her perfect lips to do. "You don't have to lie to me Bella, I like wearing these kinds of clothes."

I took in a quick breathe Rose. Grease. Dirt. Those words should not be used in the same sentence.

"I wasn't lying" I lied.

She let put a brusque laugh "whatever you say, you're the judge," she grinned cheekily at me.

"Yes I am, so would you mind showing me your performance?"

She let out an excited squeal, "you are going to love me once I have performed for you!"

"Okay?" I said confused, thoughts racing through my mind about how Rose could make me happy.

Before I knew it I was lifted up off the couch and taken out to the Cullens garage which was about as big as Charlie's house.

Rose quickly lifted to garage door up and what I saw stunned me to no end. There in front of me were piles upon piles of what seemed to be…building materials.

I looked at Rosalie questioning her sanity. She beamed back at me.

"This is your surprise Bella!" she shouted.

"WOW. Um I don't really know what to say…thank you?"

She let out a beautiful laugh "no silly! I am going to make you anything you want from all this, you name it, car, Ferris wheel, Rocket."

I am not sure what happened after that I think I went unconscious for the second time since I had visited them.

I came back to reality with Rose staring at me questioning MY sanity. I laughed to myself.

"I think this would have to be one of the best surprises I have ever gotten Rose! Thank you!"

"That's what I wanna hear!" she shouted.

"Now what do you want me to make?" she asked me curious to know my answer.

I thought to myself for a while. What do I really need? I have got the best boyfriend ever, a brilliant best friend and awesome 'to-be' family.

I guess I will just come up with something stupid.

"I would like to have an invisible cloak," I said thinking back to Harry Potter and the chamber of secrets.

Rose flashed a grin at me "I was hoping you would say something along those lines! That's why I went ahead and made an invisible hat! You just have to put the hat on and your whole body becomes invisible!"

I choked on my own spit in horror; I didn't think she would actually be able to make one!

She promptly left them room and was back before I had even noticed she was gone. There in her left hand had got to be the ugliest hat I had ever seen!

It was a horrible baby poo brown and had mysterious stains on one side although she claimed that it was just water. Water my ass! She had done this on purpose; well I wasn't going to let her ruin my good mood. I gratefully thanked her for the hat and tried it on.

To my surprise it did work!

I walked around in the woods for a short time scaring squirrels and birds.

I was getting hungry I hadn't had breakfast yet, that would probably be why.

I was just about to leave the garage and help myself to some left over bacon in the fridge when I forgot to ask rose why she had made her true self so guyish.

I walked up to her as she was dusting off her convertible, "hey Rose I forgot to ask you, why did you make your true self so…you know…manly?

She laughed the comment off "good question, I guess I just wanted to do 'manly' because as a young girl I had always been quite the tomboy. Yes I know hard to believe! Well having parents that were owners of a popular bank, I had look a certain was and dress a certain way."

She tried to smile at me but it didn't reach her eyes.

"I would hate that to happen to me as a kid," I replied sadly, thinking about what it would be like to have to change yourself at such a young age.

I said good-bye to her and ran to the house, jogging to the fridge; my stomach had started to make weird noises.

I opened the fridge and filled myself with bacon, as I turned around I got the shock of my life.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed, looking at what was in front of me.

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**

**Okay now that I have got that off my chest!**

**Sorry**** I took so long to ****update!**** I have been very busy with ****school**** and I have decided to ****make a movie**** based on ****twilight**** so that takes up a fair bit of ****time**** to. **

**Thankies for reading xxo!**


	9. Chapter nine

*x. Sweet baby Jesus .x*

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed, looking at what was in front of me.

I fainted. Yes that's right I'm a wimp laugh it up. But you would be scared to death to if you saw a vampire that you thought was sane LEVITATING in the air right in front of you.

That's right levitating.

My nose started to itch; I slowly lifted my hand up to my face to feel something hairy and horrible. I let out a silent scream, and flashed my eyes open, I had touched Carlisle's beard! EW beard germs!

"Oh, it's about time you woke up child, I was getting worried." He said in a heavy Indian accent.

I gave him a brief nod, notifying him that I had heard him. I was in to much shock to talk. I let my eyes gaze over what he was wearing.

I was surprised to find him wearing a colourful robe, and I little green hat that sat on the top of his head. He had dainty slippers on his feet, with bells attached to the point of them.

I couldn't take it anymore my curiosity got the better of me "umm if you don't mind me asking Carlisle," I stuttered, "are you apart of a certain religion?" I said shyly.

He grinned at me through his beard "I indeed am my child, I have been apart of the Hatchamapoo for 130 years now." He answered solemnly.

I could feel my jaw go slack for a second, "I have never heard that religion?" I asked curious to know how he got involved.

"I would love to answer all your questions child but at the moment you are laying on the kitchen floor, lets get you up now and go to the couch."

I nodded almost certain that I was going to be picked up like a doll and placed on the couch. My prophecy was true, in less than a second I was sitting on the comfortable couch.

"As I was saying, how did you get involved in this 'Hatchamapoo' religion?"

He looked at me with eyes that looked like they had seen the entire universe, he probably has I thought to myself. "well, that is an excellent question dear Bella you see, only a select few are offered a position in this religion, and well I was lucky enough to be one of those select few."

I looked at him wanting to blurt out all my questions at once "okay that's a start, but what did you have to do to get selected?"

He let out a child-like laugh "the funny thing is, to join this religion you have got to master all forms of meditation and yoga."

Sounds easy enough I thought to myself.

"I know right now you are thinking, 'oh, that sounds easy I can be apart of it to,'" he said mimicking my voice perfectly, "but there is much more to it than that, which I will demonstrate in my performance."

An excited chill crept up my spine, I wonder what weird tricks he will do, "okay, I am ready for your performance now," I said barely able to contain my excitement.

"As you wish my friend." He spoke whilst beaming at me through his beard.

"okay, first I will start with a warm up simply to give the muscles a light stretch."

He lowered his body to the ground keeping his feet planted firmly where he was standing; soon he was in a full middle split.

I looked at his position and cringed, "this is not the warm- up Bella" he laughed at my expression of horror.

Soon after he said that he started to lift his right leg up to his head not flinching at all, or making a facial expression.

Slowly he brought the other leg up so his legs were nearly together at a 270 degree angle. I quickly turned my head, mentally preparing myself for what would happen next, if he did anything else like that I swear he will pop his dink bag.

I turned around to see him in a meditative position levitating again in the air I stuttered "how…what…learn,"

"are you trying to ask me what I am doing to make myself levitate, well its quite simple do master this you had to have learnt extreme yoga and telekinesis of the mind."

I gave him a confused look…yeahh simple.

"come here Bella, I want to show you something."

I nodded my head and silently got up and went over to him, he quickly lifted me off my feet and before I knew it we were flying, yes flying out the door. As we were passing over the garage I thought I heard someone say 'stupid Carlisle and his extreme yoga," but then again I was probably just hearing things.

Soon we were flying over the forest, at extreme speed and he took me up further stopping just before we reached the clouds. I gasped we must be miles off the ground.

It was like a different world up here I thought to myself.

His beard tickled my ear and I tried to not think about it. "this is amazing Carlisle" I whispered.

I let out a sigh "I like to come here when I get the chance it helps me wind down."

I nodded in agreement.

I don't know how long were up there taking in the beauty, but without any warning Carlisle began to fall from the sky.

"WHAT IS GOING ON," I screamed.

He gave me a cheeky grin "it's just for the effect,"

I glared at him, I could have soiled myself! How embarrassing would that have been!

We landed softly landed on the ground much to my surprise.

I thanked Carlisle for his spectacular performance, and walked inside.

I sat on the couch reading my notes that I had made.

Emmett – 7

Esme – 7

Alice – 9

Jasper – 8

Edward – 7 and a half

Rosalie – 8 and a half

Carlisle - …9

So there was a tie? I wonder what they do when that happens?

Then I looked up and sitting in front of me were a variety of different looking vampires all looking at me expectantly, waiting for there score.

*gulp*

**Hey peeps, ****REVIEW**** I have had ****story alerts****, if you wanna know what's goin to happen then send me a ****review asking me****, I will ****most**** likely answer ******

**THANKIES!! xxo **


	10. Chapter ten

_DARE_

I sat on the couch reading my notes that I had made.

Emmett – 7

Esme – 7

Alice – 9

Jasper – 8

Edward – 7 and a half

Rosalie – 8 and a half

Carlisle - …9

So there was a tie? I wonder what they do when that happens.

Then I looked up and sitting in front of me were a variety of different looking vampires all looking at me expectantly, waiting for there score.

*gulp*

"Hey guys, um what do you do when there is a tie?" I asked shyly.

Edward burst out laughing; I gave him a questioning look.

"When there is a tie, the two people must perform a dare, but they are not ordinary dares they are vampire dares," He shouted excitedly.

I nodded slowly some ideas for dares dawning on me.

"Well, I guess you all want to know what the scores are and who tied."

They all nodded in synchronization.

"Okay, then" I started nervously anticipating there actions when I tell them there score.

"Emmett you got a 7," I said slowly waiting for his reaction.

"WAAHHHT! .!!, this is not happening, this is not happening, you mustn't have watched all my performance, did you see those wicked moves I pulled when I was singing that song. They were not easy let me tell you that!" Esme shot him a warning glance and elbowed him in the side discretely.

"Sevens…cool…I guess," he muttered.

"I'm really sorry Emmett; it was a high seven, I swear!" I gushed.

Edward was by my side in a second and put his cool arm around my waist making my heartbeat quicken, he whispered in my ear,

"He'll get over it," I blushed and nodded.

"Um next is Esme…you got a 7 as well…" I looked up at her hoping I didn't get the same reaction as Emmett.

"Ahh, what a relief that is, I thought I scared you half to death so I wasn't expecting anything higher than a 5! Thank you Bella," I was stunned at that response.

"That's okay Esme," I said a little confused.

"Alice…you got a *drum roll* ….9!!"

"YES, YES, TAKE THAT EDWARD!!" I laughed at the look on Edwards face Alice started singing, "Oh yeah, I got a nine, I beat Edward…I think…I still got a nine"

She bounced over to me ecstatically "thank you, thank you, I promise next time we go shopping I will not try and make you wear brand names…we can even go into K-mart!"

"Ahahaha thanks Alice, appreciate it," I grinned.

After Alice got over her initial stage of excitement she started trying to predict who she was up against. "GASP, YES this is going to be easy!"

"Calm down Alice you don't know what the dare is yet, do you." I replied hastily.

"But I have a pretty good idea of what you're going to make us do!"

Damn, I forgot about that from that moment on I tried to change every decision that I had made and kept changing them.

"Not for long," I smirked.

"Moving on, Jasper you got an 8," He looked thrilled.

"Really! I got an 8! I beat Emmett! WOW that's a first," he grinned.

Emmett gave him evils from across the room.

"Now, now, it is just a fun game," I stated, when the glaring moved onto the slip of a finger by Emmett.

Edwards turn I hope he won't be angry at me for giving him a 7 and a half…here goes.

"umm Edward you got a…7 and a half" I think he choked a little when I said that.

".and a half…oh well at least I beat Emmett." I let out a breath of air in relief, Edward glanced at me his arm still around my waist and he whispered in my ear, "it's just a game love," I smiled at him relieved at his answer.

I was scared to say the next score because I knew the reaction I would get, and it kinda scared me, who wouldn't be scared of an angry blonde vampire.

"Umm…Rose you got an 8 and a half," I winced waiting for the reaction.

And there it was,

"YOU GAVE ME A WHAT! EIGHT AND A HALF! ALICE BEAT ME! I DIDN'T EVEN TIE! I MADE YOU A FRIGGEN INVISIBLE HAT! THOSE KIND OF PARTS ARNT CHEAP YOU KNOW!"

She took in an unnecessary breath of air

"AND I HAD TO DRESS LIKE A HAD A PENIS! DO YOU THINK I LIKE TO WEAR THAT STUFF NOW! GOD IM NOT EIGHT YEARS OLD!"

With that she stormed out of the room and into the forest, probably to rip some trees down? The worst was over, I sighed to myself.

Emmett ran after Rose shouting out stuff like,

"Come on Rose we all know you have a talent, Bella just didn't like it that much, and that's alls"

Huh. Thanks Emmett, can always rely on you to ruin my reputation around here.

Edward squeezed me gently, I forgot he was still holding onto me and I squeezed his hand back,

"Rose will got over it, she always does," he said gazing at me lovingly.

I looked up into his smoldering eyes and gave him a quick peck on the lips to say that I agreed.

"And last but not least, Carlisle with the final score…9!

He kissed Esme full on the lips and came over to me,

"thank you Bella! I truly appreciate the score you gave me!"

"That's fine Carlisle, but I was wondering what are some previous dares that have been used?" he laughed at what he was about to tell me,

" it was a classic competition between Edward and Alice and well they tied one year so the dare was that they run around in a crowded shopping centre in a giant chicken costume shouting "I am a giant chicken of doom, fear me!" I laughed imagining Edward in a chicken costume.

If Edward could blush he would now.

That gave me a couple ideas for the dare.

"So are you and Alice up to the challenge!" I shouted eagerly.

"You bet we are!" They replied in perfect harmony.

**Heyye guys,**

**Sorry took ****so long**** to update…well I don't have an excuse lol I had ****writers block**** kinda...lol**

**SEND**** me a ****REVIEW**** on any ideas you think there could be for the ****big dare!**** Can be as ****crazy**** as you want them to be!**

**I would like to thank ****incoherantreality**** for giving me the ****giant chicken**** idea!**

**EVERY LITTLE BIT HELPS ~xxo~**


End file.
